


Potentially Still in Love

by LetsMaroonandGold



Series: Princeton Academy [2]
Category: Original Work, Princeton Academy - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Post-Break Up, Sports, Tournaments, still in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMaroonandGold/pseuds/LetsMaroonandGold
Summary: Julia Hawthorne and her now ex-boyfriend Jake broke up a year ago. Julia never told Jake which school she goes to and leaves him for good after the break up.~~~~~Now it's potential players year at Princeton Academy. The thing is Jake is one of the new potential football players and Julia isn't happy about it.





	Potentially Still in Love

Julia was watching from the stands as her two best friends were playing football. Julia has come every week to watch them play. She came all the way out from Durham to watch her boyfriend Jake and her best friend Jamison play to see if their team would go to the playoffs. White Oak hasn't been in the playoffs in years since they haven't really had a good team to make it to state. 

A girl walked up to her and asks, "So, who are you watching?" 

Julia responds with, "I'm watching Jamison Barnes and my boyfriend Jake Bennett." 

The girl smirks, "So, you are Jake's girlfriend. He has told me all about you."

Julia just brush her off and continue to watch the game. Another reason why she was watching is due to the potential player school year the following year. 

_~Time Skip to after the game~_

Julia watches as Jake and Jamison walk up the hill after losing to Wake Forest 34-33 in the semi-final for sections. Jake was angry and walked past Julia without saying anything. Julia runs up to him. Jamison follows her. 

Jake angrily says, "What do you want?" 

Julia in shock, "I came to tell you that you did a great job. What's wrong with that? I have always come to your games to cheer you on. We have done for each other for years." 

Jake yells, "Why don't you just stop coming to the games? Doesn't your school have football games? Why don't you go to those games instead and don't even bother me." 

Julia holding back the tears, "Are you saying that we should break up? We have been dating since seventh grade. We have known each other longer than that." 

Jake continues to yell, "Yes. Bye Julia. Have fun wherever you go." 

Jake walks away with Jamison towards. Jamison turns his head while walking away giving her a weak smile. Julia walks away trying to hold back the tears. Once she gets in the back seat of the car she starts to cry. Both Nate and Gus turn towards her. 

Gus asks, "What's wrong? Did something happen with Jake?" 

Julia sobs, "Yes, Jake broke up with me. Jake has been my best friend since we were two years old. How in the world did this even happen? He had always loved the fact that I came to his games." 

Her friends knew she needs some time to recover from her break up so Gus texts in the group chat about what just happen and told everyone to keep an eye out on Julia since she just had her first heartbreak. They drove back to their mansion that their whole friend group lives in. Which took them over an hour since it was in Wake Forest. It was a silent car ride

Once they pull up to the mansion, Annika was the first one to greet them and give Julia a hug and confronted her while the rest of her girls' friends gathered around her. The boys were nearby talking in a hushed tone. 

Max asks, "How dare he? He knows not to yell at Julia and neither one of you were there when this happened." 

Nate responds, "No, we knew to give her time with her friends from White Oak. I know how your feeling Max. We all know how Julia was close with Jake and now he has messed up his friendship with Julia. You know how long it will take for him to recover from this. He was on final strike with Julia anyway. I'm surprised that Jamison didn't do anything either." 

They continue talking while all the girls went to their rooms. The boys talked for hours while Nate and Gus write up the recruitment reports for the football team.


End file.
